


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Every night

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 每到夜晚，Oswald似乎都会迎来一位特殊的客人。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 5





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Every night

**Author's Note:**

> *第五季前两集都没有谜鹅同框引起我的强烈怨念。
> 
> *故事发生在501鹅中弹到502谜杀死魔道帮头目之间。一切纯粹是我基于剧情的瞎猜胡扯，如与后续剧情有雷同纯属巧合！
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

市政大厅。二楼。

作为城市里少数几个可以暂时不必担心物资供应的地方，Oswald把这里打造成了一个私人堡垒，招募了一群信奉子弹和重机枪的亡命之徒日夜把守，没有人能够轻易出入。原本作为会客室的一间屋子被改造成了起居室，配备了壁炉，不分昼夜燃烧，因为Oswald的伤腿经不起风寒。

现在他的腿更是新伤叠旧伤，壁炉并不能让他好受些。那颗子弹取出来之后，Oswald只让医生做了简单的止血处理，就把所有人都赶走，带着负伤雄狮独自舔舐伤口的壮美之情把自己隔绝在这座青灰色的大理石堡垒里。

他迎着炉火坐在沙发上，仔细品味着这份疼痛，一边在脑海中模拟杀死Jim Gordon的一百种方式，这似乎比止痛药效果更好。

正当他盯着炉火出神时，熟悉的脚步声叩响了门外的大理石台阶。Oswald 猛然惊醒，想起自己忘记叮嘱手下别放任何人进来，尤其是 **那个人** 。

那个男人是这里的常客，也是唯一一个可以自由出入的人。他总在入夜时潜入，天亮前离开，Oswald特别关照过手下们，要对他睁只眼闭只眼。所有人也都心知肚明：老大的男朋友动不得。

但他今晚不想见Edward，至少不能是现在这副狼狈样子。

Oswald摇晃着起身，腿上的支架几乎不起作用，每走一步都是钻心地疼，直到对方已经站在门口了，他也没能从壁炉边挪开几步。

他抬头看向门外人的时候，刚好捕捉到对方脸上瞬间凝聚起的关切和担忧。

“Oswald！” Edward大踏步走了进来，二话不说就俯下身想检查伤口，“怎么回事？”

“别。”不知道是疼痛还是难为情，Oswald向后缩了一下，马上又为自己的软弱表现感到生气，“现在不是时候，Ed。我觉得我们今晚还是不要……”

Edward已经蹲下身子查看那条伤腿了，他小心地撩开睡袍下摆，手指碰到那干瘦的、饱经折磨的小腿时，Oswald明显颤抖了一下，绷带上的血迹在火光下显得尤为狰狞。

“谁干的？”

“Ed，我现在不想讨论这件事……”

“谁 干 的？”Edward把这三个字咬得咯咯作响，仿佛下一秒就会变成一只喷火的龙。

Oswald叹气，说出罪魁祸首的名字，刻意轻描淡写的语气，甚至有些想发笑，仿佛他只是在谈起一个老朋友，而不是悬赏十万发子弹要拿他人头。

“我会杀了他。”

“那你要先排队。”

Edward站起身，比Oswald高出一个头，后者努力挺了挺身子，但是无济于事。

“我听说……Edward听说了仓库里的那场冲突，你杀了Tabitha。但我没想到你伤得这么重。”

Oswald闭上眼睛，回忆起那不愉快的一幕，复仇的快感和挨了一枪的屈辱齐齐掠过心头，成了一种说不清道不明的酸涩。

“听到我的名字，他有什么反应吗？”Oswald岔开了话题，他倒不是真的关心这个，毕竟那个傻得冒泡的“Edward”对他没什么用处，他只是不想再谈论在仓库的那场悲剧。

“没有什么反应。”Edward说着，垂下眼，一只手滑向Oswald真丝睡袍的领口，沿着刺绣的边缘向下，停在腰间，手指在松垮的腰带上绕了两圈，“别担心，他根本记不起晚上发生了什么。”

“该担心的是你。”Oswald拍开那不安分的手指，蹙起眉盯着Edward露着半截脚踝的裤腿、沾了泥巴的鞋子和留在天鹅绒地毯上的几个泥脚印：“你忘记了要换鞋子。而且你闻起来像后厨的烂卷心菜。”

Edward举起胳膊做投降状，倒退着回到了门口，在地毯上留下了更多脏脚印，Oswald想阻止他已经来不及了，看来明天不得不叫人来清洗地毯。

“我没什么可担心的。”Edward扶着门框踢掉脏鞋子，踩进长绒门垫上早已准备好的拖鞋里，“他到现在还以为他就是我。自以为是的家伙总是好对付的，用不了多久，我就能取得主导权。”

“又来了。你每天晚上都这么说。”Oswald翻了翻眼珠，拖动着僵直的腿挪回沙发，光是坐下来这个动作就够让他疼得呲牙咧嘴，“结果呢？天一亮还不是要被那个搞不清自己在哪的蠢货带着跑。”

“你需要有点耐心。”Edward已经脱掉那套脏兮兮的绿西服，从门边的红橡木衣架上取下了干净的睡袍换上，“我曾经击败过他，这一次也不会例外。”

“Ed，时间不等人。”Oswald说，“这座城市撑不了多久，时间越长，人们就变得越疯狂。我们正处于一场战争之中。”

三个月前，哥谭陷落，在暗处滋生的丑恶终于冲破桎梏，化身为街头巷尾的恶魔，光天化日之下暴力犯罪横行。大桥被炸毁之后不久，各帮派就瓜分了整座城市，哥谭的势力地图在短短几小时内就被重新改写。

Oswald之所以选择了市政厅，除了有自诩哥谭的拯救者和领导者之意，也算是对曾经和Edward共事的那段风光岁月的纪念。

或者说，不只是纪念。Oswald渴望再现昔日荣光，为此，他需要Edward。

城市陷落一周之后，Hugo Strange的实验室外。

Oswald隔着玻璃窗看着门内诡异的景象，虽然在哥谭，死人复活不再是值得惊讶的事，但是重生的Edward仿佛一具行尸走肉，复活之后一句话都没有说，只是神情呆滞眼神茫然地盯着盘子里的食物。这并不是他期望看到的结果。

“这是怎么回事？”Oswald转身质问背后站着的精神病学专家，“他看起来像个傻子，你对他的脑子做了什么？”

“Mr. Cobblepot，Mr. Nygma只是经历了暂时性的失忆，这是……这是被强行复活的后遗症。”Hugo小心翼翼地解释着，“需要一段时间去适应……”

“你复活的是‘Edward’，而我要的是‘Riddler’，他在哪儿？！”Oswald情绪激动，唾沫星子喷了对方一头一脸，“教授，你的医术是你现在还活着的唯一原因，如果你不能给我我想要的，我会毫不犹豫把你扔在阿卡姆疯人院门前，我相信那里的‘管理者’们会很乐意收留你的。”

Hugo额头冒出一层冷汗，舌头干得像一块海绵：“Mr. Cobblepot，我虽然是精神病学专家，但是在潜意识层面造诣尚浅，这恐怕在医学界都属于未知领域……”

Oswald不耐烦地挥手打断他，他不相信Hugo Strange这种毫无道德底线的人字典里会有未知领域这种说法：“告诉我你有解决的办法。”

然而可怜的教授愁眉苦脸地表示束手无策，只能等Edward先恢复记忆再做观察。

“也许……我是说也许，Riddler人格已经被Lee Thompkins杀死了……”

“不可能。”Oswald嗤之以鼻，“能杀死他的只有我。”

然而出乎意料的是，第二天，Edward就逃出了实验室，不知道躲到哪里去了。发现大事不妙的Hugo也趁早逃之夭夭。Oswald为此大发雷霆，发誓绝不放过这个奸诈狡猾的小人，但眼下最要紧的是找到Edward，一个失忆的人在这种乱世下通常活不长久。

几天之后的一个夜晚，在Oswald正为物资问题焦头烂额的时候，Edward突然出现，而且找上门的正是Riddler，他似乎先于另一个人格恢复了记忆，Oswald喜出望外，仿佛哥谭王座已唾手可得。

“Oswald，我明白你迫不及待的心情，但是，”Edward看起来十分狼狈，但眼神仍旧自信有力，“我尚未完全恢复，他在阻挠我。”

于是Oswald得到了一个夜行侠，一个只有夜晚才会变身策略大师的邋遢男友。

Riddler的人格虽然只能在Edward入睡之后占据这具身体，但他在一点点变得强大起来。他开始帮Oswald暗中收集信息，偶尔还需要除掉几个碍事的家伙，然后赶在天亮之前，把 Edward带去不同的地方，让他醒来摸不着头脑。Oswald曾经指着Riddler绘制的那张地图——Edward的临时住所也有张一模一样的——问他这是个谜语吗？Riddler笑着吻他，说这是个玩笑，只是为了保证Edward不要接近他。

“他可不像我，他一旦记起你是谁，会毫不犹豫地再给你一枪。”

炉火晃动，木柴劈啪作响，Oswald从回忆中抽身，Edward已经站在他面前，挡住了跳动的火焰。他穿着Oswald每天晚上都会特意备好的干净睡袍和舒适的拖鞋，站在橙红色的火光里，和多年前那个为了保护市长差点被拧断脖子的幕僚长毫无分别，Oswald甚至隐约闻到了蜂蜜姜茶的香气。

Edward低头吻他，从微微向下的嘴角开始，撬开那对因为焦虑而紧闭的嘴唇，缠住舌头，赶走舌尖上尚未说出的扫兴句子，直到眼前的烦心事都揉碎在这个吻里才罢休。

“我需要你。”Oswald仰头看着他，眼睛里有火苗在跳动，“当这场战争开始的时候，我需要你在我身边，Riddler。”

“就像我们曾经那样。”

“就像我们曾经那样。”

“所以……”Edward压低嗓音，偏头去找对方耳垂上的敏感点，“不妨我们到你的卧室好好叙旧……”

“当心我的腿！”Oswald痛呼一声，抄起一旁的手杖把眼前的人推开，“而且，你休想不洗澡就爬上我的床。现在，马上，去洗澡。”

金属手杖直直指向浴室，Oswald一脸坚决，他几乎算得上是现在哥谭市最体面的反派了，哪怕第二天Edward又会变回那副脏兮兮的样子，他也绝不能容忍今夜的Riddler不洗澡。

“对了，有个新任务给你。”Oswald看着Edward走进浴室又跟着补充道，“魔道帮最近不太安分，打听一下他们的基地在哪里，还有他们的老大，叫什么来着？”

“Emmanuel Vasquez？”Edward的声音隔着浴帘和雾气传出来。

“对，是这个名字。我要他消失。”

-End-


End file.
